Good Girls
by RavenWolf2089
Summary: Fariy Fic Godmother :D You better love me Kimmy! :p Puck gets pushed into finally admitting it!


Good Girls

"Right guys something thing new today" Will declared as he entered the choir room clapping his hands together excitedly "I want to get some new creative partnerships going"

The team looked at each other in resignation and rolled their eyes at the teacher's enthusiasm and newest idea that usually blew up in their face; they were much closer now, after over a year of sitting in the same room bonding over their love of music, and the drama that circled around them they had to be close.

There had been break ups, or rather multiple in case of Rachel and Finn, who after the third and final time Rachel had thrown up her hands a declared herself out of it, he was going to stop messing her around and she was going to stop falling for his act. There had been a baby, and a blow up between the parents after the father's guilt at giving her away, that had left the club feeling awkward for weeks after. There had been coming out of the closets, and hunts for new identities, and parents dramas, through everything they had to have deal with they had to become closer, even if there was still the obvious tensions.

"What this time?" Puck growled staring at the ceiling

"I want you all to partner up with someone you have never worked with before and create a dynamic and powerful number complete with choreography"

Everyone rolled their eyes and pretended to be excited as he started rambling on about the different genres of music, all of them basically ignoring him as they decided who to partner with, Mike immediately got to his feet and headed over the other side of the risers to talk to Rachel, bowing extravagantly "will you do me the honour my lady?" he asked as he raised his head.

Rachel laughed loudly and nodded "I would be the one who is honoured Mr Chang" she replied happily taking the arm he jutted out, slipping her hand into the crook of his elbow and letting him pull her out of her chair to lead her out of the room, heads angled towards each other as they started talking.

"You have a week" Will called after them, as everyone else followed their lead and paired up, Puck scowling as he followed Tina out, glaring at Mike and Rachel as they walked down the hallway together, completely ignoring the glares they were getting from the students and Puck.

_Why the hell did Chang choose Rachel? I wanted Rachel. Look at him all over her as they walk, back off dude Rachel is mine! __**Is she? Funny how she doesn't know that **_came the little voice at the back of his head that sounded annoyingly like Mike _**Maybe if, you know, told her? **__Shut up! _Puck screamed in his own head, before turning to Tina who watching him as he watched Rachel.

"Meet tomorrow in the choir room" he grunted "you can choose the song" he walked off resolutely, stalking Mike and Rachel who were standing outside her locker talking animatedly.

"I'm so glad you chose me" Rachel smiled, laughing as Mike tugged her into a hug, knowing that she meant she couldn't believe he had chosen her.

"You are my friend BB" Mike smiled into her hair, meeting Puck's eyes over the petite head and seeing the death glare that was being directed his way Mike smirked and slid his arm around her waist "come on BB I'll walk you to class". Leading Rachel away with his arm around her waist he threw his own glare back at his friend, if he wasn't going to step up he was going to lose his chance, and Mike didn't have a problem with showing Rachel that he wasn't ashamed of her, and introduce her to some good guys wouldn't mess her around.

Puck glared again, promising himself that come football practise he would sack Mike, despite them being on the offensive side together, it wasn't like it wasn't common knowledge that he had a thing for Rachel. Other than the girl herself everyone knew, even Quinn and Finn, who while not impressed couldn't really do anything about it. Even Santana accepted it, though that might have something to do with him stopping himself from hooking up with her because he knew how much Rachel hated her, and he didn't need that hanging over his head if he ever finally got her, if he ever did something about it.

The next day Puck found himself glaring again as he watched Mike greet Rachel and walk through the hallways with her again, ignoring the glares once again, Puck knew that Mike was just showing Rachel that he was her friend, unlike most of the team who still avoided her, but he didn't want Mike to muscle in on the progress he had made this year.

"Hey Chang, Berry" he greeted coming up to them

"Good morning Noah" Rachel replied giving him a blinding smile before opening her locker "how are you today?"

"Good, you?" Puck grunted again, his eyes travelling down her frame, taking in his favourite black pleated skirt, that she had worn when she had washed off the slushie and perched on his lap, and a fitted white shirt with a three quarter sleeved cardigan. She looked hot, and he didn't have a problem in looking into her eyes and smirking, his grin growing as she blushed and glanced away, perfectly letting her know what he was thinking.

"How is your song going?" Mike asked, disrupting the awkwardness left from Puck's appreciative smirk.

"No idea what the song is yet" Puck shrugged "you?"

"Not telling" Rachel interrupted before Mike could answer "all will be revealed next week" she insisted as Puck pouted playfully. He rolled his eyes and nodded in acceptance before the bell rang, and scowled as Mike put his arm around Rachel again and dragged her off to class, only giving Rachel enough time to wave a quick goodbye as Mike dragged her off.

Puck barely got to see Rachel for the next three days, it he wasn't practising with Tina for their own suck fest duet he was watching her be swept away by Mike or walking the hallways with him. On Thursday he watched across the room as they giggled and played over their lunch, that he wasn't impressed with but even more angering was when he watched Azimo walk up to them and throw a slushie at Rachel, who flinched but didn't move in defiance.

With a roar he was off his chair and halfway across the room before he realised Mike had employed his ninja skills and had Azimo on his back, the crap being beaten out of him. With one final kick to his nuts Mike got to his feet and caught Puck's eyes, he motioned towards Rachel and nodded his head, but Puck just frowned and came to deal out his own punishment on Azimo, Mike rolled his eyes in resignation and grabbed the slushie covered girl leading her out of the cafeteria to clean her up sending a text to Puck as she washed her hair.

*Twat!

Was all it said, Puck frowned at it. _What the hell? Why is he calling me a twat? I did my thing I beat up Azimo he won't slushie Rachel again. __**Maybe just maybe it's because if you are trying to prove to Rachel that you could be there you need to show your fucking sensitive side as well and help clean her up and make her feel better about herself? Because part of being in a relationship is not dealing with problems with your fists, and Mike just gave you the chance to swoop in and be her hero and you didn't take it! **__Fuck!_

He bolted out of the cafeteria again and down the hallway to the girl's bathroom, pushing open the door and stopping in jealousy as he saw Mike gently washing her hair for her, his fingers slipping through the wet strands and brushing out the glops of red ice. His stomach churning with jealousy and possessiveness over Rachel, he slammed the door closed behind him and smiled as the two of them jumped.

"You ok Rach?" he asked as she calmed down and tipped her head back again under the water.

"I'm ok" Rachel lied, Puck crouching by her side as her hands clenched in the red sweater she was wearing, un wrapping her hands from the still slushie covered jumper her held her hands tight as tears spilled down from her eyes, awkwardly hugging around the shoulders he waited for her tears to finish before she went to get changed.

Mike simply arching an eyebrow at him as Puck turned to him with a glare "I gave you a chance, you didn't take it" he stated "tell Rach I will see her at rehearsal" he left the bathroom and left the jealous Puck behind feeling a little disgusted at himself, both at his behaviour to his friend and his lack of growing up in regards to Rachel.

It was the next day just before lunch when he had a free period that he heard Rachel laughing as he passed the auditorium, poking his head in hoping he would find her alone he found himself with another churning pit of jealousy in his stomach, there was no music but Rachel had her leg straight up in the air as Mike flipped her in a cartwheel. He knew she was flexible, he couldn't help but know she was, he had seen her once doing a perfect split from a standing start, but seeing his friends with his hands all over her as she moved like that was killing him, he wanted to go and snatch her from his hold pulling her close and never letting her go, she was his.

Unable to watch he backed away, quietly this time and went off to have a nap in the nurses office, closing his eyes he let everything play out on his eye lids, Mike choosing Rachel in the first place, Mike always by her side at the moment. Mike driving her to school, and not only defending her but helping her clean up the aftermath and now that scene in the auditorium. It was killing him, because he knew that was all the stuff that he should be doing, maybe not the dancing because obviously Mike was better at that then him, he knew Mike wasn't muscling in on Rachel because he acted completely different when he liked a girl, but he was showing her that there were guys who would be there for her. Mike was being cupid, but also warning him.

Before he knew it was Tuesday and he was entering glee, only to be directed to the auditorium because Rachel and Mike were going first, and wanted the extra space. He hadn't been able to get away from Tina that weekend to see Rachel, and finally discuss everything, and yesterday his sister had been sick and he had to stay home, so this was the first time he would see her. Taking a seat at the front his jaw dropped in shock as he took in the small shorts Rachel was wearing with silver strappy heels and a tight thin strapped top, she looked beautiful with her hair in a side ponytail over her shoulder, Mike in baggy jeans, sneakers and jacket over a shirt and tie.

The upbeat tune started and Mike opened his mouth to start singing as Rachel danced provocatively around him, Mike hands on her hips as he sung at her and ignored the club

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad

The clubs mouths dropped open in shock as Mike took the lead, they had all be expecting a Rachel Berry song, but recognising the song they knew Rachel was taking the back seat.

I know your type  
(Your type)  
You're daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite  
(One bite)  
Let me shake up your world  
'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control

She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble  
But you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad

Everyone joined them onside to dance to the club song, still standing back so that they could watch Rachel and Mike, as Rachel flipped in Mike's hands and fell into splits as he danced around her.

_I know your type__  
__(Your type)__  
__Boy, you're dangerous__  
__Yeah, you're that guy__  
__(That guy)__  
__I'd be stupid to trust__  
__But just one night couldn't be so wrong__  
__You make me wanna lose control_

Puck watched Rachel intently, joining in on the chorus but concentrating on the girl, loving how she could pull on a persona so easily, but also how true she always to herself, something very few people were.

She was so shy  
Till I drove her wild

I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
_I was hanging in the corner__  
__With my five best friends__  
__I heard that you were trouble__  
__But I couldn't resist_  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad

Oh, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
_And he got away with the girls in the back__  
__Acting like they're too hot to dance__  
_Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
_And he got away with the girls in the back__  
__Acting like they're too hot to dance_

_**I make them good girls go bad**__**  
**__**(They don't stand a chance)**__**  
**__**I make them good girls go**__**  
**__**The good girls go bad, yeah**__**  
**__**Good girls go bad**_

Rachel and Mike sang the last chorus together, the club joining in as Rachel pushed Mike onto his ass and walked away like Leighton did in the video.

_I was hanging in the corner__  
__With my five best friends__  
__I thought that you were trouble__  
__But I couldn't resist_  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go bad  
Good girls go

Everyone cheered and clapped as Mike picked up Rachel and swung her around in his arms as they finished Mr Schue talking excitedly over them all, floored by Mike's singing.

Puck couldn't help himself he grabbed Rachel and towed her out of the auditorium as everyone was congratulating her, pulling her out into the crowded hallway, both of them oblivious to the way everyone stopped and stared at Rachel in her costume.

"Noah?" Rachel questioned as he pulled her in front of him.

"Be quiet a minute" he ordered pulling her close and pressing his lips to her mouth insistently "I needed to do that"

"Ok" Rachel said breathlessly, clinging to his arms, her legs weak after his kiss "can you do it again?"

Puck smiled and pulled her close again "sure, everyday for as long as you want" he pressed his lips to hers again, as she clung to him, both of them not hearing the door to the auditorium open and everyone look out curiously.

"Just give me my wings and call me cupid" Mike whispered to Matt.


End file.
